


A New Family

by GayTrashDove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTrashDove/pseuds/GayTrashDove
Summary: Kya brings home two babies from the hospital.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Lin walked in the door of her apartment, smiling upon seeing Kya standing in the middle of the room. But the smile quickly changed to a look of confusion upon seeing her girlfriend bend her head to make cooing sounds at the bundle in her arms.

"Kya, whatcha got there?" Lin asked.

"A blanket?" Kya said, voice going high.

"And why is the blanket moving?" Kya stayed silent. "Kya?"

Kya turned to reveal a baby, sleeping soundly.

"Where did that come from?" Lin asked, voice becoming concerned and stern.

"The hospital," Kya said, as if the answer was obvious.

"You can't just steal a baby," Lin said in exasperation, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well, I couldn't leave her behind when her sister is in the bedroom." 

"What?!" 

"Calm down, Lin. I just got her to doze off." Kya started making a shushing noise and slightly bouncing the baby in her arms. Lin just stared at her in astonishment.

"Why are there two babies in my house?"

"Our house, Lin," Kya looked up, giving Lin a disapproving glare. "And they needed someone to watch them. Their parents were in a car accident. Mom went into labor before passing away. The hospital didn't know what to do with them since we hadn't been able to contact family."

"So you offered to take them?"

"So I offer to take them," Kya confirmed. 

Lin sighed, nodded, and approached Kya to take a better look at the dozing baby. She pulled the blanket away from the baby's face to get a better look. Kya watched Lin take in the babies features, and watched in awe as her face softened.

"Twins?" Lin asked, looking up to see Kya nod.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Lin suddenly stepped back in horror, waving her hands."No. No. No. No. No. I don't think I need to."

"Oh, come on. She won't bite. She's asleep." Kya approached Lin, holding out the baby. Lin begrudgingly took the baby, glaring at Kya who just helped her support the head properly. "See. Now that isn't too bad, is it? I'm going to go check on her sister."

"What? Don't leave me with the baby. Kya!" Lin whispered shouted as Kya flounced away. Lin looked down, fear in her eyes, at the dozing baby. 'She is kinda cute,' Lin thought.

Kya picked up the small baby from the crib she had bought earlier in the day, cooing to the baby. "Let's go check on Lin and your sister, huh?" Kya asked the baby, walking back to the living room to find Lin in the same spot she left her, but looking at the baby softly. "See, I told you she wasn't going to bite," Kya said with a chuckle.

Lin looked up, surprise at being caught being soft. She glared at Kya. "How long are they going to be here?" 

"Well, the hospital has reported the issue and we're hoping to find family. But if we can't, then I guess we'll see about finding someone to adopt them."

"Do they have names?" Lin asked, looking back at the baby in her arms?

"No. Both parents were gone before they could name them. I was told I could name them, but I didn't want to become attached."

Lin nodded, glad that Kya was trying to refrain from attachment. "Did you get supplies for them?" 

"Yep. Formula and bottles in the kitchen. Diapers and clothing and a crib in the bedroom."

"Am I going to have to help?" Lin asked, concerned.

"I'd appreciate it, but I don't expect it," Kya told her.

Lin sighed. "I'll take a couple days off. I don't want to leave you alone."

"What do you mean?" Kya asked, skeptically.

"Just two babies must be a lot of work."

"Oh, well, I appreciate that. Now, let's get these two to bed and then get ourselves there." Lin nodded, following Kya to the bedroom where there was a crib set up. Kya places the baby she had down, before turning to take the one Lin was holding. 

Lin stood back, watching as Kya leaned down to place a soft kiss on the babies' foreheads. 'Crap,' Lin thought, 'shes already attached. She just doesn't know it.' 

Lin excuses herself to take a shower, giving Kya a quick peck on the lips as she walked by. Kya hummed absently, staring lovingly at the babies.

***

Lin awoke to an empty bed. She quickly glanced over to the crib to find it also empty. Kya was already up with the babies, Lin guessed. She got out of bed and made her way into the kitchen to start the coffee, finding it already on. Kya was sitting at the table, one baby lying in a makeshift cradle made out of the couch pillows on the table, the other baby in her arms enjoying a bottle.

Kya smiled at her. "The babies were awake so I got up and started the coffee."

Lin mumbled a thank you and gave Kya a quick kiss before picking up the baby on the table. Kya gave her a large grin at seeing Lin voluntarily show interest. "Has she eaten yet?"

"Yes, also she's been changed and burped. But I'm sure she'd appreciate being held." Kya told her. Lin grunted in response. She looked at the baby who stared up at her with blue-ish green eyes, a shock of dark brown hair on its head. "She likes when you sort of bounce her."

"Like this?" Lin asked, lightly bouncing the baby in her arms. 

"Yep!" Kya said, switching to burping the baby, setting the empty bottle down. The baby let out a small burp and Kya laughed as Lin wrinkled her nose. 

"Kya? Did you ever want kids," Lin asked suddenly.

Kya seemed a bit taken about, but then took a moment to compose her answer. "I guess I just always assumed I wouldn't have the chance, and never thought about it. I love my nieces and nephews though. I mean, I think it would have been nice to have a chance to be a mother, but it wasn't in the cards and I didn't want to dwell on it. Why do you ask?"

"I just got to thinking after watching you with the babies last night," Lin said, sitting down. "You just seemed so happy."

"Lin? It's okay. I mean, I have Tenzin's kids. And if we ever tell our families, then I will have Su's too."

"If they don't find the family...." Lin trailed off.

"Lin?"

Lin let out a big sigh, looking up to meet Kya's curious gaze. "I wouldn't be opposed to keeping them if we can't find their family."

"Lin?" Kya asked again, tears forming in her eyes. "Are you being serious?"

"I am, Kya. I know I never really wanted kids when I was with Tenzin," Lin laughed at the quick scowl on Kya's face at the mention of being with her brother, "but seeing you with the babies? I don't know. It just felt right. You looked so happy."

"Do you want to take time to think?"

"I know it's sudden, but I'm sure. If they can't find the family, I'm not opposed to adopting them if you want."

Kya shifted the baby in her arms, reaching out to draw Lin into a hug. "Thank you, Lin. Thank you, so much." Lin chuckled a bit, kissing Kya. 

***

A month went by with no sign of any family. Lin and Kya had grown attached to the babies. They had been referring to the babies as Baby Girl and Little One, not wanting to name them and then have to give them up. Lin had taken over the search for the family, and was honestly trying to find them, but it was proving fruitless, and Lin felt guilty for being glad. 

But a month had passed, the given time allotted for family to come forth to claim the children, so the children were officially up for adoption. So Lin stopped by the hospital, grabbing the adoption papers and heading home to Kya and the girls.

She found Kya sitting on the couch, a baby in each arm, all three dozing away. Lin smiled at the sight. She approached carefully, taking Baby Girl and tapping Kya on the shoulder. Kya looked up at her with a hazy smile and sleepy eyes.

"Kya? I got the adoption papers?" 

Kya's eyes snapped open. "Really?" 

"Yep. We just have to fill them out and pick names and turn it back in to the hospital and we're set."

"We'll be mothers," Kya said wistfully.

"Come on, let's go fill them out." Kya got up and followed Lin to the kitchen table. They placed the babies in their little seat that Kya had purchased a week into having the babies, realizing they needed more baby furniture.

Kya and Lin filled out the papers, signing their names as necessary. Once it got to the section for the babies' names, they paused. The two women had avoided names, not wanting to even risk getting their hopes up. 

"What do you think? We can't keep calling them Baby Girl and Little One," Lin said, looking at Kya.

"Ren," Kya said, looking at Lin. "For Little One. It means Water Lily." Lin nodded, agreeing it fit the little girl. Ren had light brown hair, a pale complexion, bright pink lips, and her eyes were more green than blue. "Do you want to name Baby Girl?"

"Kai," Lin replied. "Not like Jinora's boyfriend, but it means Ocean and I think it pays homage to you." Kya smiled at her, nodding happily. Kai had dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, a a complexion closer to Kya's.

They wrote Kai Beifong and Ren Beifong down on the application. Kya would return papers tomorrow, but for now, they would happily bask in the fact they were now mothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya introduce Kai and Ren to the family.

“Do we have to tell them?” Lin asked, voice halfway serious.

Kya looked at her incredulously. “Lin, we have to let our families know about the newest additions. And they’re going to have questions about us adopting kids together.”

Lin just grumbled as she continued to put the onesie on Kai. The little girl stared up at her with big, blue eyes. Lin lost her scowl, smiling down at her daughter before picking her up and walking over to join Kya and Ren. 

The girls were now two months old. Lin had managed to put off telling their families for a month, but Kya had set up a big dinner over at Air Temple Island and invited all the Beifongs and Lin couldn’t put off the inevitable anymore. 

Kya watched as Lin smiled at the girls and came over to kiss her gently. The two women got the babies settled into the stroller and Kya grabbed the diaper bag, double checking they had everything. With a nod to Lin, the two headed off to tell their families of the newest members.

***

Kya and Lin stepped off the ferry, Lin pushing the stroller as Kya walked next to them, cooing at the babies. They walked into the main area of Tenzin’s family’s living quarters to be met with the entirety of both of their families. Lin had told Kya they were running late. 

The Beifongs and Tenzin’s family all stared at Lin and Kya and the babies. It was Ikki who spoke first. “Why do you and Lin have babies with you, Aunt Kya?” Ikki asked, coming over to peer at the two babies. Jinora, Meelo, and Rohan quickly following suit. 

“Lin and I adopted them,” Kya said, looking up at the adults to gage reactions.

“You and my sister adopted babies… together?” Su asked, highly confused.

“Mm-hmm,” Lin hummed, carefully watching the kids interacting with her children, making sure no one did anything to harm the babies.

“I think we’re missing something,” Pema said, looking at the two.

“Oh, yeah. Lin and I are together, romantically,” Kya said as if it was no big deal.

“What?” Tenzin yelled, startling Ren, who started to cry. Lin glared at the man and shooed the kids away to pick up her daughter, lightly bouncing her and making a soft shushing sound. Kya watched Lin, loving how protective Lin was over the girls and how she had settled in well to her role as a mother. 

Their families were staring in shock. Not so much at the admission that Kya and Lin were together, but more so at Lin cuddling a baby. 

Kya moved to pick up Kai, walking closer to the family. “This is Kai. And Lin is holding Ren. Say hi to your family, Baby Girl.” Kya moved the baby so she could look around at all the new faces. 

“She looks like you do, Aunt Kya.” Ikki said. “Does Ren look like Lin? Or is it Aunt Lin now?”

Lin blushed slightly, but nodded at Kya. “Aunt Lin is fine Ikki. And I don’t know. Ren does have the green eyes, but that’s about it. Remember, they are adopted, so they won’t necessarily look like us,” Kya explained to her niece. 

“Can we hold them?” Jinora asked.

“Yes, please,” Opal finally spoke up from her shock.

Lin shared a nervous look to Kya, who tried to give her a reassuring smile. “Go sit down. Lin isn’t going to let anyone hold one of them while they’re standing.” Lin huffed, even if it was true. 

Jinora and Opal went to sit on one of the couches. Lin passed Opal, Ren, and Kya let Jinora hold Kai. Suyin’s sons and the rest of the air kids walked over to investigate their new cousins.

“I just can’t believe you guys are together?” Tenzin mumbled.

“That’s believable. Expected really,” Su said, “But I never thought I’d see you with kids.” 

“I thought you didn’t want kids,” Tenzin now asked, confusion and a bit of hurt in his voice. Pema, Su, and Kya all staying silent. 

“They make Kya happy,” Lin responded. Kya knew she loved the girls, but would try to hide her soft side in front of anyone who wasn't Kya or her daughter.

“Kids would have made me happy,” Tenzin said, confusion still evident.

“… Tenzin, I’m really trying not to say something mean,” Lin said, voice tight. 

Tenzin and Lin stared at each other for a moment before Tenzin finally looked to his sister. “Don’t you worry you guys are a bit old to be starting a family?”

“Same could be said for you,” Kya said, a glare settling over her face.

Pema and Su didn’t know what to say, so they decided to go check on the babies. 

Tenzin sighed, “I guess welcome to the family, Lin.” 

Lin smirked, “Not the way you thought it would happen, huh?” Tenzin flushed red before huffing and walking off to his wife. 

“Really, Lin?” Kya asked.

“Hey, all things considered? I think I was fairly civil.”

“Implying you are going to say something mean if you are forced to keep talking is not civil,” Kya said but Lin just shrugged. 

“I’m going to go check on the girls,” Lin said, walking towards the babies. Kya stood back, watching as Lin approached, taking Kai into her arms, helping Ikki get situated to hold   
the baby as Opal helped Wei sit down with Ren. 

The evening went on with all the family members meeting the newest additions and asking questions about their adoption. Su had of course asked about marriage, to which Lin   
shocked Kya, shrugging and saying that it was up to her if she wanted to get married.

“Of course I want to get married!”

“Then I guess I’m making you a new betrothal necklace,” Lin said with a soft smile, earning her a kiss from Kya. 

“To Kai and Ren,” Su said, lifting her glass, “the luckiest little girls to have you two for mothers.” The rest of the family followed suit, congratulating the new family.


End file.
